Il est des douleurs pires que la mort
by Qwan-Hei
Summary: "Il avait eu l'espoir fou que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui tende la main. Qu'on le reconnaisse enfin comme quelqu'un ." Histoire destinée à rendre justice à un personnage peut-être pas si noir que ça. Et si le grand méchant loup n'était qu'un chien fou rendu agressif à force d'être rejeté?
1. Chapter 1

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire XD je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas plus avancé sur "C'est pour toi", ni sur "La quatre-vingt neuvième armure" ... ça viendra, promis!

En attendant, voici une petite fic qui ne devrait pas faire plus de deux/trois chapitres, centrée sur un personnage qui, pour une fois, ne passera pas pour le gros méchant de l'histoire ^^ attention, j'ai décidé de détester Saori dans cette fiction, et ça se voit XD

Comme d'habitude, personnages pas à moi (le jour où je les aurai vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'en ferai), mais histoire et couple (improbable :D ... vi vi, j'ai réussi à caser du yaoi là-dedans!) à moi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Vainement, il avait attendu qu'on le libère.

Qu'on le comprenne.

Qu'on le sauve.

Une âme dans l'autre, associées mais pourtant radicalement différentes. Il avait eu l'espoir fou que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui tende la main.

Qu'on le reconnaisse enfin comme « quelqu'un ».

Oui, il avait commis des crimes. Oui, ses mains étaient baignées de sang, plus que quiconque. Il avait fait souffrir, il avait tué, il s'était montré cruel comme personne.

_Regarde-moi._

Il n'était qu'une âme solitaire, un « parasite » comme son colocataire forcé et les autres s'étaient plus à l'appeler. Pourtant, il n'avait pas choisi. Sa folie croissante l'avait poussé aux pires atrocités, et tout cela pourquoi ? –il voulait que le monde sache qu'il existait. Qu'il n'était pas quantité négligeable.

La vérité avait éclaté tard. Caché sous la défroque d'un mort, il avait presque été heureux qu'on le démasque. Soulagé. Enfin il n'était plus une ombre, on le voyait sous son vrai jour.

Mais il n'avait pas été accepté pour autant. Il se souvenait encore de son regard…ces deux orbes violettes, peinées, dégoûtées, méprisantes… Quelque chose avait cassé en lui.

Puis il était mort.

Là encore, dans la froideur de sa prison, il ressentait le déchirement. On ne voulait pas de lui. Il avait tout fait pour qu'on le voie, pour que Lui entre tous le remarque enfin. Peine perdue. Il n'avait reçu que haine et dégoût.

_Regarde-moi !_

Une larme gela instantanément, prise dans ses cils. Son obsession d'être reconnu lui avait volé son amour. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu une quelconque chance, au départ, mais cela lui avait plu d'espérer. Au milieu du bain de sang qu'il avait fait couler de ses propres mains, il avait rêvé qu'on lui accorde enfin ce qu'il désirait.

On avait beau lui avoir prêté une âme noire comme le Tartare, il avait aimé comme un enfant. Avec innocence. Avec désespoir, aussi. Il s'était raccroché à ce sentiment qui avait fini par le rendre brutal, amer, lorsqu'il avait compris que ce n'était pas partagé.

Il avait noyé sa peine dans encore plus de sang.

Un jour, se regardant dans le miroir, il avait levé ses mains écarlates. Le sang avait tâché ses vêtements et se répandait au sol, se fondant avec le rouge du tapis. Pour la première fois, il s'était surpris à prier.

A prier pour qu'on le libère.

Pour qu'on le comprenne.

Pour qu'on le sauve.

Pour, qu'enfin, on le regarde.

Ses prières n'ont jamais été entendues. Lui, n'avait pas eu le loisir d'être pardonné. L'autre l'avait été, de façon larmoyante, stupide. Mais lui n'y avait pas eu droit. Comme s'il n'existait pas –comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. On avait nié son existence, même en mourant, on ne l'avait pas reconnu. Aurait-il eu un corps à lui que sa tombe n'aurait porté aucune inscription.

On oublie plus facilement ce qu'on ne nomme pas.

Et maintenant, alors que tous avaient été ressuscités par Sa grâce, il avait été oublié. Laissé là, renié. Foulé aux pieds. La douleur enfla encore dans son cœur. Il avait besoin de hurler, mais ses lèvres scellées par le gel ne le lui permirent pas. Le cri resta coincé dans sa gorge et enfla, enfla, avec le désir de se libérer pour exprimer la fureur et la détresse qu'il éprouvait.

Les larmes affluèrent à ses paupières closes et gelèrent aussitôt, emprisonnant les cils dans une couche de glace supplémentaire.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il existait, pourtant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit au pardon, à une seconde chance ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il, alors qu'il le désirait si ardemment, Le serrer dans ses bras, Lui dire à quel point il était fou de Lui. Fou, c'était le mot. Il avait tué pour Lui, il aurait détruit le monde s'il le fallait.

La haine qu'il avait lue dans Ses yeux l'avait terrassé.

Pourtant il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme un dingue.

_Mu…_

Mais il était le « parasite ». Il n'existait pas. Il avait osé corrompre le saint des Saints, faire tuer le vertueux protecteur de Sa majesté, commettre des crimes sous le couvert du nom de celui qu'il avait assassiné froidement.

Il se souvenait encore des quelques mots qu'il avait échangé avec sa victime.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question avait été calme, simple. La réponse également :

« J'existe. »

Le meurtre avait été rapide, exécuté froidement. Sans un cri. Le sang avait tâché ses mains, avait tracé une corolle écarlate sur le sol froid. Le corps était resté là, sous les étoiles.

_J'existe._

La croûte de glace plaquée sur ses paupières ne lui permettait même plus de sentir les larmes monter. Seul parmi les autres suppliciés, trop occupés par leur propre douleur, il n'avait pas honte de verser quelques larmes. Personne ne se préoccupait de lui, après tout.

Il était seul…comme toujours…

La morsure du froid se fit plus présente, pendant que le vent hurlait dans ses oreilles obstruées par la neige éternelle du Cocyte. Cinq ans déjà qu'il croupissait dans la prison réservée à ceux qui avaient offensé les dieux… Il sentait les gerçures et les engelures dues au froid tirailler son corps. Il savait que son supplice serait éternel. Contrairement aux autres, il n'aurait pas le droit à une nouvelle vie…

La fureur galopa à nouveau dans son cœur. S'il avait pu, il les aurait tous étranglés, jusqu'à leur faire sortir les yeux des orbites et à teinter leur peau de violet.

Il eut à nouveau envie de hurler. Il se contint. Sa gorge, malmenée par le froid et ses hurlements silencieux, lui faisait mal. Il s'agita, et eut un gémissement étouffé quand la glace mordit sa peau, ouvrant de nouvelles plaies qui gelèrent rapidement. Le froid était tel que tout liquide devenait glace au bout de quelques secondes.

Seul au milieu de la tourmente, il sombra dans une miséricordieuse inconscience.

Hadès dissipa la vision intolérable qui se reflétait dans le miroir d'un geste de la main. Puis il se tourna vers sa nièce :

-Il faut que tu le libères, Athéna. Il fait partie de ta cavalerie, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Pas question !, piailla la capricieuse déesse en tapant du pied. C'est un monstre, un traitre, il n'a rien à faire au Sanctuaire !

Le dieu sombre soupira, se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Cela faisait des heures qu'il tentait de convaincre Saori, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que sa voix suraigüe lui avait donné une sacrée migraine !

Il pinça les lèvres pendant que la déesse vitupérait dans son coin. Malgré sa réputation de dieu froid et impitoyable, Hadès était quelqu'un de calme qui n'appréciait pas outre-mesure la violence. Depuis qu'il avait ressuscité toutes les unités des dieux, sous l'ordre de Zeus, et qu'il avait pu parler avec Shun sans que celui-ci ne s'enfuie en courant, le monarque des Enfers se portait bien mieux. Tellement mieux qu'il revoyait la plupart des jugements concernant les anciens chevaliers croupissant dans le Cocyte, et leur proposait la réincarnation ou un repos mérité à Elysion…Andromède lui avait assez fait la leçon pour qu'il admette avoir été particulièrement partial à leur sujet.

Mais là…il ne comprenait pas, tout simplement. Cet Autre faisait partie des unités d'Athéna, mais cette dernière ne voulait rien entendre. Comment une déesse sensée être la sagesse incarnée pouvait-elle rejeter le droit de se racheter à cette âme ? Il avait même proposé d'effacer les souvenirs de la double personnalité de Saga…rien à faire. Elle ne voulait rien entendre.

-Athéna, pour la dernière fois, gronda-t-il en sentant sa patience arriver à son terme, récupère-le. Son passé n'importe plus, à présent, tu n'as pas le droit de le laisser croupir au Cocyte, et tu sais bien qu'il me faut ton autorisation pour l'en sortir !

-Je-m'en-fiche !, scanda Saori, teigneuse. Tu n'as qu'à le garder, toi, mais je ne veux pas de ça chez moi !

Le dieu sombre se pinça l'arête du nez, excédé.

Et après c'était lui qui n'était pas diplomate…

Dans l'ombre d'un pilier, une petite silhouette s'ébroua et sortit le plus discrètement possible.

* * *

Mouahaha, avouez que ça vous intrigue èwé

...non?

Pas les tomates, pas les tomates! *se planque derrière Hadès* Une p'tite review?


	2. Chapter 2

ALLELUIA! J'ai retrouvé assez d'inspiration (et un peu de temps) pour finir ce deuxième chapitre! Mille fois pardon pour le délai monstrueux de publication que je vous inflige pour toutes mes fics m(_ _)m

On avance doucement dans cette petite histoire, et j'avoue que ça me plait beaucoup d'exploiter des personnages si peu développés (surtout Cheshire ^^ j'ai toujours été horriblement déçue de ne jamais voir ses capacités dans TLC) J'espère vous aimerez autant que moi ^^

Réponse à **Thaouka**: oui, je lui en fais baver, pardon ^^" mais ça va s'arranger

**Disclaimer**: rien à moi, malheureusement! Par contre l'histoire sort en direct de ma petite tête :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Pour une fois, il avait chaud.

Comme s'il était enveloppé dans un cocon, rempli d'une chaleur rassurante. Il se sentait bien…à l'abri.

Ce devait être un rêve : il ne faisait jamais chaud, au Cocyte. La preuve, il sentait encore la glace sceller ses lèvres et ses paupières. Une certaine déception l'envahit. Il rêvait donc.

Tout du moins il le pensa jusqu'à ce quelque chose de chaud et humide passe à intervalles réguliers sur les croûtes de gel mêlé de sang, faisant fondre doucement les cristaux. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien s'occuper ainsi de lui, perplexe.

Cependant, l'opération raviva la douleur de ses yeux, qui fusa à l'arrière de son crâne comme si on lui avait transpercé la tête avec une lance chauffée à blanc. Il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Lorsqu'il émergea à nouveau de la chape noire qui l'avait englouti, il ne sentait plus de glace sur son visage, ni nulle part sur son corps. Sa peau le tirait de partout, raidie par le froid qu'il avait enduré, mais ses blessures ne lui faisaient déjà plus mal…du moins tant qu'il ne bougeait pas, rectifia-t-il intérieurement quand la douleur le poignarda alors qu'il levait à peine le petit doigt.

Il ignorait totalement où il se trouvait. Se servir de son cosmos –car oui, quoi qu'on en dise au Sanctuaire ou ailleurs, il avait son propre cosmos et n'était pas dépendant de celui de Saga, flûte !- lui demanderait trop d'efforts en l'état actuel des choses. Il pesta intérieurement. C'était un sacré handicap. Il détestait être diminué à ce point.

Puis, lentement, il ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois depuis, lui sembla-t-il, une éternité.

C'est un plafond clair qui l'accueillit, où pendait un lampion à la lueur diffuse –fort heureusement pour ses pupilles devenues sensibles. Tournant la tête, il aperçut à sa droite une table basse sur laquelle reposait un rouleau de bandages, et à sa gauche, dans un coin de la pièce, une espèce d'amas de couvertures agencées comme un nid douillet. Rien qui pouvait lui indiquer où il était, en somme. Si ce n'est que quelqu'un d'autre vivait dans cette pièce.

Il reporta son attention sur le plafond, battant lentement des paupières. Le silence était tel qu'il en vint à piquer du nez –étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il s'endormit frustré que son inconnu bienfaiteur n'ait pas montré le bout de son nez.

* * *

Ce fut une sensation râpeuse, mais chaude et humide à ses poignets qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il eut du mal à les baisser jusqu'à une chevelure blanche toute ébouriffée, appartenant visiblement à l'adolescent basané très occupé à…lui lécher le poignet ?! L'Autre retira son bras, ignorant la douleur que lui causa ce mouvement, et cracha d'une voix enrouée :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, morpion ?!

Le morpion en question releva les yeux vers le blessé, l'air penaud. Il avait un visage pointu mangé par de grands yeux mordorés, fendus comme ceux d'un chat, des canines qui dépassaient un peu de sa lèvre supérieure, et il était vêtu d'un Surplis sans fioritures ouvert au niveau du torse. L'Autre lui aurait donné une quinzaine d'années maximum. Tiens, Hadès les recrutait au berceau maintenant, songea-t-il moqueusement.

-Moi c'est Cheshire. Pas « morpion », indiqua le Spectre avec un ton de lassitude extrême.

-Je t'ai posé une question, siffla l'Autre, mauvais.

-Heu, à tout hasard…je te sauve la vie ? Surtout ne dit pas merci, c'est cadeau, cingla l'adolescent, ses cheveux se hérissant curieusement, à la manière du pelage d'un chat en colère.

Le côté sombre de Saga haussa un sourcil. Il avait l'impression de discuter avec un chat sauvage. Le petit était sur la défensive, prêt à mordre à la moindre contrariété. Etrange.

Reconsidérant son poignet, l'Autre constata que les blessures dues à la glace du Cocyte avaient en grande partie cicatrisé. En aussi peu de temps ? A moins que le gamin ne l'ait soigné avec son cosmos, ce dont il doutait. Ce môme n'avait pas l'air très dégourdi.

Ledit môme lui jeta un regard noir, sachant pertinemment ce que pensait l'Autre –il suffisait de voir son expression pour comprendre-, et alla soudainement s'affaler dans l'amas de couvertures au coin de la pièce. Il tourna ostensiblement le dos au blessé, vexé. Pour un peu, on pourrait voir une queue de chat imaginaire s'agiter furieusement dans son dos.

-Hé.

Cheshire l'ignora.

-Hé !

Toujours rien.

-Putain mais tu vas me répondre, oui ?!, éructa le côté noir de Saga en se levant…avant de rencontrer brutalement et douloureusement le sol, ses jambes –les traitresses !- s'étant dérobées sous lui. MERDE !, cracha-t-il, furieux, tentant en vain de se relever.

Le Spectre du Caith Sith soupira lourdement et se leva d'un mouvement souple, haussant un sourcil devant son patient qui s'agitait par terre tel l'asticot moyen en jurant comme un charretier. Songeant qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, l'adolescent redressa celui qui avait assassiné le Pope, le remettant au lit sans effort.

-J'ai pas b'soin d'ton aide, siffla l'albinos, humilié.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu gigotais par terre comme Raimi le fait si bien, railla Cheshire avec un rictus narquois.

Son vis-à-vis montra les dents, en rage, mais le petit Spectre ne se laissa pas démonter. Ce n'était pas un guerrier diminué qui aboyait beaucoup qui allait lui faire peur. Il connaissait bien pire, n'en déplaise à l'ego surdimensionné de son patient improvisé.

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. On ne se rétablit pas du Cocyte en claquant des doigts, indiqua-t-il.

L'albinos allait lui balancer une réplique bien sentie –on ne refait pas son caractère de cochon en quelques heures…-, quand un cosmos sombre envahit les Enfers, alors qu'une voix tonnait :

« **CHESHIRE DU CAITH SITH !** »

Instantanément, le concerné rentra la tête dans les épaules, tous ses cheveux se hérissant sur son crâne.

-Hiiii… Seigneur Hadès…, couina le pauvre félin, terrorisé, avant de détaler à toutes jambes pour ne pas faire attendre son Roi, qui devait être déjà bien agacé. Déduction qui se confirma lorsqu'il atteignit la salle du trône et croisa le regard froid de son seigneur.

L'adolescent se recroquevilla, terrorisé, persuadé de se faire réduire en cendres dans la minute qui suivrait. Une sueur froide inonda son dos lorsque la voix sombre et froide de son maitre s'éleva :

-Ainsi…tu as cru bon de prendre l'initiative de libérer un prisonnier du Cocyte…sans autorisation. Pourquoi ?

Cheshire déglutit. Il était beaucoup moins sûr de lui, soudainement. Mais il se devait de répondre. La question du dieu des Enfers sonnait comme un ordre.

-Eh bien… Je…j'ai entendu Athéna dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui…, couina le Spectre, bien conscient qu'il aggravait son cas en avouant avoir espionné les deux dieux. Et…je me suis dit que… Ben, que c'était pas juste…qu'il reste comme ça dans le Cocyte… Vous, Seigneur Hadès, vous ne nous abandonneriez pas comme elle !

-Et c'est seulement sur cette pensée que tu as cru bon de tromper le gardien du Cocyte et en extraire un prisonnier sans autorisation.

Le Caith Sith baissa le nez, penaud.

-Cette décision ne t'appartenait pas, Cheshire. Tu aurais dû en parler, à moi ou à l'un des Juges.

-J'accepterais ma punition…

-Je ne le renverrais pas dans le Cocyte, sinon je ne vaudrais pas mieux qu'Athéna, soupira Hadès. Pandore se chargera de ta punition.

Cheshire gémit mais s'inclina en signe d'obéissance, repartant tête basse. Il était comme qui dirait le larbin de Pandore, et savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait…

* * *

Après l'Autre, c'est Cheshire qui va en prendre pour son grade... Mais ne me balancez pas de tomates, je vous promets de faire une happy end x)

Les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à en laisser une!


End file.
